Always fear
by RubixSoul
Summary: What happened after the entrance to Pitch's lair caved in after him? After all, Pitch had said it himself, fear will always exist. But where and how? Reviews will be appreciated :D Might have a few OCs in the future? Maybe, but I'll make sure they don't have too big of a part. Rated most likely higher than it should be because Paranoia.


"-O!"

He'd been through this tunnel countless times, he knew how long it'd take for him to reach the main chamber of his lair. As they flew out of the tunnel into the chamber, he saw the ground rushing up to meet him past all the blacksand swirling around him with the occasional flash of yellow eyes.

The nightmares had _betrayed_ him. Sadly he couldn't say he was surprised it happened. He was surprised he could have _forgotten_. Seeing them appear he had accidentally let his mask slip to show shock but instead of pulling it back on he let it stay, if he stayed with the Guardians, who knew what would be done to him. So he let them drag him away, attempting to clamber away for added effect. He knew the Nightmares were much like him, he had created them after all. They were created with dreams with fear in them, and to sustain themselves they had to consume fear. This meant that they could just stay with the human assigned to them and take the fear they made themselves.

However Pitch Black had called them away from their 'wards' to aid him, considering he'd been able to strike fear into children across the globe, whether they were asleep or not, this meant all of them were kept full. Now, all that extra fear had been pushed aside by hope, dreams, wonder, fun... **Blast those insufferable Guardians!**

The Nightmares would not be able to reach the children they were connected to in time so they had gone after the biggest and closest source of fear - him. It was not because of him... being afraid; he wasn't _afraid_ of those Guardians! It was -also- the fear he himself lived on, the fear he caused and took. He fed on it but whatever was left fuelled his powers. When all the fear the children had disappeared he only had what he'd already taken. Which made him much like a beacon to the greedy, unloyal pests swarming around him at the moment. They were ready to cannibalize him, even though they'd disappear once the children woke up. Now he only had two options, escape them and wait untill all the children plagued by the nightmares woke up, although there was the chance of them infecting other dreams to preserve themselves, or he would have to cannibalize **_them_**.

"**ENOUGH!**" He roared, reaching his hands out he shut his eyes and quickly took in the fear from the nightmares. The blacksand around him exploded in bright golden light, blinding him, before it swirled around and back out the tunnels to the surface.

Now that _that_ had been taken care of, he still had to land safely. Twisting around quickly he was able to create another of his shadowgates so that he fell into it and through a wall nearby, rolling to a stop on the ground. He coughed a little, getting on his knees and covered his face with his hand before sliding it down to his chin. He was weak now, spending the energy he got from the nightmares on the portal. Everything else wasto heal himself. If he didn't get some form of sustenance soon, he'd pass out for a being used to heal himself. If he didn't get some form of sustenance soon, he'd pass out for a century or two.

Leaning on the wall beside him he got up slowly, groaning a little. He estimated that he had enough power for a one way trip, but he had to figure out where, and quickly. It couldn't be too far, either. He pulled a location off the top of his head, somewhere kids were being threatened with death or something as bad. He opened a new shadowgate to somewhere dark, he looked around and after a while, synced up with where he was which was apparently the basement of a warehouse somewhere.

Pitch turned around, eyes glowing brightly in the dark, and heard whimpers and a shriek. In the far corner three young kids were huddled together as far away from him. Their hands and feet were cuffed and chained to the wall and he could see them shake. Kidnapped most likely, and from their state maybe for a few days. They must have thought he was with whoever got them here. He chuckled, he could just feel the fear rolling off them and spiking when he laughed. He glared at them and disappeared back into the shadows, using lesser energy. As he stalked around the room to them on the wall, he let his eyes continue glowing. They were watching him, frozen, following the bright yellow pinpoints. When he got near them they screamed and scrambled to another corner but stopped short because of the chains. Deciding that he was fine for now, he came from the second dimension and reached down. The kids clenched their eyes shut and stiffened, waiting for the worst. With a quick swipe the cuffs unlocked with a 'click' and slid off the kids' wrists. They opened their eyes, mouth gaping as they stared at the red rings on their wrists where the cuffs had been. Another swift pass through the cuffs on their ankles freed them from the wall.

"Listen here, little vermin" ,they flinched and he found he was glad for that. "You can leave now, but I suggest you do so quickly. The nearest town should be..." He trailed off, thinking. " West of here, follow the moon. Now move." He gave them a shove and they scrambled up and ran for the locked door. He followed and got the door open as well. Watching the kids run off towards the light from the town nearby he looked down at his hand where he was still holding the small metal bits from the lock before throwing them off to the side. He couldn't wait for when whoever kept the kids here returned only to panic. That happened just a few minutes later and he soaked in the fear of being caught, the fear of consequences. Sadly that ended when the authorities came and the men accepted their fate. He sighed, it had been good while it lasted but he had to leave.

The Sandman might try to give the kids reassuring dreams after what they'd been through, maybe more than one Guardian would be there and he couldn't risk it. He'd return soon, however, the trauma would make a good and lasting source for now.

Returning to his lair - he could hardly call it home after the remaining Nightmares had rampaged it - he sat down on the throne overlooking the main chamber, the globe spinning and shining bright. He hissed a little at the light, using just enough shadows to dim it.

Three days. He had less than half a week of good fun, a glimpse of what used to be the Dark Ages. No matter, he could rise again, he was a patient spirit. He couldn't find it in him to start planning yet and decided he'd bide his time for now. More time he spent doing nothing would be more time for the Guardians to let their guards down, become complacent.

_That would just make it all the more easier._

* * *

><p>AN: So erm, first RoTG fanfic! XD

And first fic here in fact.(_I have no idea how to rate this properly, nor the categories. I'm really scared of doing something stupid.)_

Lemme tell you about the story of me getting into RoTG! /bricked/

Okay tough crowd :/

AD: Nobody cares

Rubix: You mean ;_;

AK: Yea why you so mean :L

ANYWAYS enough crazy people. I don't get how this site works so whatever is the equivalent of "Like, share and comment!" works! XD

I hope you've enjoyed this fic, I'm not sure what I'm doing with this, really, so your opinion will be helpful. This could be continued or I can just push it with other strange little dabbles. Now excuse me while I try to escape my friend fangirling over Jelsa.

Dear gods, she's trying to roleplay with my rabbits, Money, Adder! I'm coming!

Rubix and rabbits, signing out! ;D


End file.
